Psych
by wrathuponsinners
Summary: Unbeknown to the world, there are some people who are just mentally powerful that they could alter the reality...au...


okie dokie-new story...

pairings: none, or as of yet

disclaimer: as if

warnings: um, psychological! Character's OOC! A little bit fantasy

I LOVE PSYCHOLOGY AND MYSTERY...

that's why i'm taking the course...but still not sure what psychology course i should take-

care to help me^^

* * *

**Psych**

Prologue

Blonde hair jumped freely whilst loud laugh scattered around the surrounding. People bypassing didn't fail to notice the bright look and wonderful smile the person was wearing upon his hasty steps. The sun above the sky was as bright as always, adding more vibrancy at the happy atmosphere.

He really can't halt himself from being giddy at going home early. He was very anxious and excited to tell them the very news that made his glorious day. Pumped up by the mere thought, he did not waste his time on walking.

He rode the train, all the while shaking, he paid a cab, and still shaking, now, he's home.

"EVERYONE!" The door was opened harshly that the sound resonance inside the house.

"PERVERT, OLD HAG" Two large heads were spotted at different location. One on the TV watching inappropriate show, and the other at the kitchen, searching for something that blonde already knows.

"I did it! I did it!" He repeated the sentence many times, all the way bouncing in the floor.

The two other occupants of the house halted their doings before (1) and looked to where the loud noise was coming from. What they saw brought secret smiles to their faces.

"So, what cha got for us?" the old man who has a long gray hair asked the still hyper child.

"Guess it! Guess it" the blonde replied, tucking his hands away to his back like he's hiding something.

"Brat! I don't have time for your mind games so you betta tell me or die" the old woman who looks like a young one although she really is old stepped forward from the kitchen. A bottle of sake in her right hand whilst she swayed her way to the living room.

The blonde, who knew that the threat can be real, gulped and nodded his head quickly, afraid of the dire consequence he might face.

"Old hag is a puss-" The blonde ducked his head to avoid an upcoming fist towards his face.

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you already...Just stop going after me!" the old hag didn't stop. She merely gave the kid a giant creepy smile before continuing her attacks.

"Argh,,,Fine! Jiraiya stole your pancies and gave them to his gurls" the blonde was successful in keeping the large fist mere inches from his lovely face.

The man, who was named Jiraiya, looked at the blonde wide-eyed, and then it turned to full time glare. However, as much as he would like to castrate the kid's butt, his would be castrated first.

"AHHH"

Neighbours hastily entered their houses fearing for their lives.

The blonde, who was the only witness of the ongoing battle (well, not much of a battle since the other person is being beat to pulp) was reaching the limit of his patience. Slapping his forehead, he screamed.

"%^$&£"£^%$&*)(%%$£%£!$%4^^$&^%-YOU INSUFFERABLE BRATS!"

The old hag, whose hands were on the old man's neck, uncurled themselves. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. The other one, after feeling the banishment of the pain, looked to where the crazy woman was looking and behold! What a sight to see, only if his life wasn't in danger he would congratulate the kiddo for being a great –terror-.

"Now, that I have your damn attentions...I have been proposed to go to a prestigious school of psychologists" The blonde smiled at the two, waiting for their reactions.

...

Still waiting,

...

Waiting,

...

Ok, that's it

...

"Well?" he asked slowly and clearly.

...

%%%%%%%

"DON'T GO! I BEG OF YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS DEVIL! OH THE TORTUE, THE PAIN AND SUFFERING" the blonde would be really embarrassed on his current situation if not for the fact that they are in their house, meaning no other witnesses. (Damn wrong he is, the neighbourhood were ready to call the cops if another wail will be heard)

"NARUTOOOOO! WAAAHHH" 9

"Jiraiya, can you let go of my leg?"

"NOOOOOO! I SWEAR, IF YOU DARE LEAVE, I'LL SLIT MY THROAT, AND ANY OTHER THROATS I SEE" 1

"How about you let go of my feet?"

"I'LL BE A CRIMINAL! I SWEAR! NARUTO- YOU'RE STILL YOUNG AND FRAGILE AND LONESOME! YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME ALONE, NOT WITH THE MISTRESS OF DOOM" 1

"I SAID LET GO OF MY DAMN FEET!-followed by a crash- LET GO –and another crash" ringing, ringing, ringing.

After the wonders of family bonding inside the Uzumaki house, at last, the only grandson of the two elders were to set off away. They were already in the train station and luckily, the old man wasn't complaining anymore albeit he has handkerchief being bitten by his own mouth.

"So, see you again sooner, or later, or in a millennium ok?" Naruto, the said blonde smiled cheekily at the two.

"Sure brat, but don't forget to write letters to us-"

"and don't forget monthly package" Jiraiya added, teary-eyed.

"K, then. Goodbye for now!" Naruto moved to hug the two but Jiraiya without any consultations jumped to his grandson's front and he crushed the hella outa him with a BIG BIG HUG.

"I will miss you!WAAH"

"Oooofff-K-Arghh-Can't...Breath!" The old hag, who pitied her grandson, pulled the man out of the boy's range.

"Go on then, your train is waiting for you!" And with waves of the hands, Naruto set off.

"Why does he have to inherit it?" A sad smile appeared on the old hag's face.

"I know, it sucks" The old hag sighed and readied herself to walk away when she heard the man spoke.

"Well, I certainly know a better thing to suck" the pervert gave the woman a lecherous grin whilst the woman replied with a dangerous look. So who wins is a matter of fate.

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere,

"I heard we'll have a new classmate" a figure hiding in the darkness of the shadows, said.

"I can't wait to see him, maybe he won't be an ass unlike the two of you"

A hmph and a hm were heard simultaneously.

On the train,

Naruto slept dearly, his face a little bit covered with his blonde locks whilst he wore an angelic smile.

He was unaware of the adventure he's going to face, an adventure that will change his life dramatically, and the adventure that will tell his secrets.

%%%%%%%%

SIDE STORY

Naruto was still young when he started to like things like manipulating humanity, hypnotizing them and studying the behaviour of human races.

When he went home from school, he told to his two grangrans about the man he saw on the street talking a girl, whilst the man's hand went unnoticed when it entered the woman's pocket. Then, pulling it back, the man was able to have the woman's purse just by talking.

The two grangrans decided to hunt the culprit but no avail, they weren't able to find him.

The next day, little Naruto came to a test. He woke up early to see what his grangrans do in the morning when he is still asleep.

He tiptoed slowly and bent his neck to hide his body from the wall.

Little Naruto was glad to wake up early for he saw something significant. But the activity has to be postponed as of now for its time for him to wake up (Not that he was sleep walking) but his old man will come to his room.

To be continued...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

OMAKE

The man woke up from the bed, but no bed lies to his back. He surveyed his surrounding and found one thing; he's in somewhere he doesn't know. Then, he heard a flapping sound, he looked to his right, none, he looked, to his left, none, he looked above, none, but he was afraid to look beneath his feet. Could it be? He asked himself.

%%%%%%%%%%

The higher you think of yourself, the painful the feeling when you fall.

* * *

They say you are smart when you push that button, yes that button...come on..


End file.
